fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
White Nights in the Land of Reds
White Nights in the Land of Reds is the fifth episode from the first Season of The Pussycats. Summary Garfield and Arlene's planned dinner at a newly-opened restaurant winds up in Moscow. Team Pussycat has to save them from the paws of the Cheka. Plot A new restaurant is opened at Garfield's hometown, so he decides to take Arlene there and check, what do they serve. Not known to Garfield, the personnel is entirely composed of the Comintern members: Boris Badenov as a waiter, Natasha Fatale as a waitress and Dolt-on-Istov as the chef. Sindri Bisitsokoshkha is supervising them while remaining invisible. Upon his arrival, Garfield asks Boris, what do they serve in this restaurant. Badenov offers them "a dinner of the proletariat for two", composed of a square pizza with lard and rotten beets and four bottles of Rasputin Vodka. When Arlene asks "the waitress (Natasha), why do they smell with ethanol and stare at them with a knavish gaze, invisible Sindri yells a command in Russian "to seize the American cats". Garfield and Arlene get caught by Boris, Natasha, and Dolt-on-Istov, while Sindri opens a portal to Moscow. The incident is witnessed by Nermal, who saw Garfield and Arlene being captured through the restaurant window. At first, he is unwilling to seek help until he notices a bat-winged black female cat with small horns protruding from her forehead, clad in a skimpy outfit with Bolshevik insignia, who is apparently commanding Garfield's and Arlene's captors. Once they cross the portal, Nermal contacts Team Pussycat. Shortly after the incident, the Pussycat Twins and Stanisław Zaleski are performing an investigation in the abandoned restaurant. The odour of ethanol, sweat, and sulfur testifies the former presence of the Comintern members, including one of them being a native of another dimension. Nermal tells the Team Pussycat about the female demon-cat he saw during the incident; Stan identifies her as Sindri. A rescue mission to Moscow is being planned. Meanwhile, in Moscow, Garfield and Arlene are experiencing Russian communism inside the Lubyanka Prison, where Sindri and Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha attempt obtaining information from their latest captives. The Behemoth's daughters present Garfield a batch of lasagna he cannot reach while hanging in shackles on a wall, while Igor Tolstyi is eating the lasagna on Vlondril's command. At the same time, Olga Salotchkinaya does her best to harass Arlene with insults revolving around her nationality. When Arlene tells Olga, that she has bad breath, she gets slapped at her right cheek and called the rude term the Russians nickname Americans. Stan and the Pussycats reach Moscow dressed as tourists from Canada, being a part of an organized trip invited to see the might of Russia. They separate from the trip, hide in an abandoned flat and come out the flat dressed in KGB officer uniforms with proper insignia. In front of the Lubyanka prison in Moscow, Paskudnikov is stopped by "Chief Battalion Commissar Gnezdilov" (Stan in disguise) and ordered to make a passage for "Kombrig Bakharova" (Penelope in Disguise) and "Russian Navy Captain 1st Class Puzyryeva" (Mona in disguise), who came from Vladivostok with reports to the HQ in Moscow. Vova does what he is told and allows team Pussycat to pass, not being aware they are not real KGB members. While heading to the prison level, the false commissars encounter Dolt-on-Istov, who also believes them to be the real KGB personnel. Doltie asks "Commissar Gnezdilov" for accepting his report against Silly Vassily, Stan promises to look after it. Interrogating Garfield and Arlene winds up with both of them having bruises after slapping, though Garfield is suffering more from having an empty stomach and witnessing a Comintern member devouring his favorite meals. Sindri and Vlondril decided to end the tortures for today and have taken Igor for a drink in Lubyanka's casino for Chekists, not being aware of the intruders. Igor leaves his uniform jacket in the corridor and Boris Badenov snatches it, taking it away. Igor's jacket is handed to "Chief Battalion Commissar Gnezdilov", who has given Badenov an order to bring it, and Boris receives a bottle of Rasputin Vodka from the false commissar as a reward. Team Pussycat heads to the prison level, where one guard lets them inside and directs to the cell, where Garfield and Arlene are kept. Penelope presents the guard a bottle of Rasputin Vodka - the recipient empties it and falls unconscious. While Garfield remains starving, Arlene notices three feline KGB officers she has never seen before, yet the females look vaguely similar. Once she hears them speaking American English, Arlene knows the rescue came to her and Garfield, though she admits she could not recognize Penelope and Mona in those uniforms. The Pussycats release the captives from shackles, while Stan places the unconscious guard without uniform in the place Garfield was previously chained to the wall. Arlene fits easily in the uniform obtained from the stunned guard, though she complains about the material being unpleasant in touch. Garfield manages to put on Igor's jacket, despite it does not fit him well. Five minutes later, Team Pussycat with Garfield and Arlene abandon the Lubyanka Prison. The KGB personnel does not focus the attention on them, the guard sergeant even gives them keys to one of the Volga cars parked in front of the prison for two Rasputin vodka bottles. The heroes drive the car to the abandoned flat, where they dressed in KGB uniforms. Having changed clothes into civilian ones, they rejoin the Canadian trip they separated from and fly back to America. Meanwhile, Sindri and Vlondril accompanied by Olga and Igor, return to the cell to continue interrogating "American Cats". They find out the corridor guard in shackles and Dolt-on-Istov's report against Silly Vassily on the floor. Interrogating the personnel does not lead to any motions - the situation winds up sending the guard found in "The American cats' cell" to a Gulag in Siberia for 50 years. Characters Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat (under the disguise as "Kombrig Bakharova") * Mona Pussycat (disguised as "Navy Captain 1st Class Puzyryeva" * Stanisław Zaleski (disguised as "Chief Battalion Commissar Gnezdilov") Neutral * Garfield * Arlene * Nermal * Canadian tourists The Comintern * Dolt-on-Istov * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Paskudnikov * Igor Tolstyi * Olga Salotchkinaya * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha * Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha * the Lubyanka Prison personnel Category:The Pussycats Category:Episodes Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Under construction